marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Otto Octavius (Earth-1610)
Real Name: Otto Octavius Aliases: None Nicknames: None http://img157.imageshack.us/img157/5150/doctoroctopus340760dx2.jpg Status http://img223.imageshack.us/img223/113/doctoroctopus340760mr6.jpg Occupation: Scientist, criminal Legal Status: Citizen of USA. Identity: Public Marital Status: Divorced Group Affiliation: The Six Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Place of Birth: Unknown Known Relatives: Rosalite Octavius (ex-wife) First Appearance: Ultimate Spiderman # 1 History In Ultimate Spider-Man, Dr. Otto Octavius is introduced as a lab assistant to Norman Osborn and secretly a spy for Osborn's business rival, Justin Hammer. He is caught in a lab accident (the same one that turns Norman into the Green Goblin), grafting his traditional metal arms onto his body. After this incident, he is able to communicate with these mechanical arms via telepathy. He modifies his arms to have the power to morph into different shapes, and then seeks revenge against Justin Hammer, but Spider-Man intervenes. Although Octavius is defeated by Spider-Man, Justin Hammer perishes due to a heart attack caused by Doctor Octopus attacking him. Afterwards, Octavius is brought into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody where he, along with Norman Osborn, form the Ultimate Six, comprised of some of Spider-Man rogues gallery and an unwilling Spider-Man himself. In a battle between the Six and the Ultimates on the White House lawn, Octopus is taken down by the Wasp. Octavius is separated from his tentacles and held in a different prison far away from them. Octavius later finds out that his ex-wife is giving the rights to use his likeness in the Spider-Man film. Outraged, he summons his tentacles from the S.H.I.E.L.D. facility and goes on a rampage, until he is once again stopped by Spider-Man. Back in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, Nick Fury melts Doctor Octopus' mechanical arms in front of him and instructs the guards to watch the melting mechanism for at least an hour afterward to make sure the arms would not try to escape. However, in the "Ultimate Hobgoblin" story arc, it was revealed that a spare set of arms existed within a bunker belonging to Norman Osborn. Plans for these remain to be seen. http://img512.imageshack.us/img512/5964/doctoroctopus340760il8.jpg In the recent Ultimate Clone Saga, Otto Octavius was revealed to be responsible for all the Spider-Man clones, including an older clone of Peter believing itself to be Richard Parker. His experimentation and research was done for the FBI in order to find a way to create super soldiers so the U.S. Government wouldn't have to be reliant on Nick Fury's monopoly on the Ultimates; he appears alongside Fury, SHIELD and the Fantastic Four in #102 in the storming of an Osborn Industries plant, and is outside Fury's jurisdiction. Powers *'Ferrokinesis:' He has the ability to manipulate metal. He creates a new set of arms out of metal scraps and battles both Spider-Man and Spider-Woman before being knocked out. How similar or dissimilar his power is to that of Magneto is unknown, because his use of these powers is seen in only two issues (and a very minor portion of the first). Miscellaneous Equipment: Doctor Octopus has a harness with four tentacles worn at the waist. Abilities:He is a brilliant scientist. Category:Bad Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Ultimate Category:Male Characters Category:Modern Age Category:Brown Hair Category:American Category:Divorced characters